prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fox River Eight
You may be looking for this counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". The Fox River Eight was the name the media gave to the eight convicts that notoriously broke out of the Fox River State Penitentiary. The eight fugitives had been chased the moment they got over the prison walls. The eight men the show revolves around. History 2005 in Fox River Michael Scofield robbed a bank in order to get into Fox River so he could break his brother, Lincoln Burrows, out before his exucution. Ten inmates (the escapees, Charles Westmoreland and Manche Sanchez) eventually were escaping. However, Westmoreland died of a wound and Manche was caught. Haywire, Tweener and T-Bag wound up alone while the other five missed the plane that was supposed to take them away and had to run. They ultimately went their own ways (except for Michael and Lincoln) although they met again while searching for Westmoreland's money stash. FBI Agent Alexander Mahone killed Tweener and Haywire and C-Note was put in the witness protection program for protection against Mahone. Michael and T-Bag got put in a prison in Panama, Sona. Michael later escapes and Fernando is put into Sona. Lincoln has been cleared of all charges and is living in Panama. Three days after Michael escaped Sona, T-Bag and Sucre escape as well, being the three escapees to continue to elude authorities, without death or exoneration like the other five. In the end, Michael and Sucre are exonerated after Scylla was handed over to the government, and T-Bag is tossed back at Fox River. Michael later died within the next four years, leaving Lincoln, Sucre and C-Note the only free members of the Fox River Eight that are alive. However T-Bag was made it out of Fox River, but was sent back by Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. Aftermath Only Benjamin Franklin, Lincoln Burrows and Fernando Sucre were exonarate and weren't captured or killed. Michael Scofield killed himself with the electricity. Haywire commited suicide. David Apolskis was murdered by Alexander Mahone.Abruzzi was gunned fown by the SWAT. T-Bag was sent back to Fox River. T-Bag, escaped from Fox River again, but he was captured few days later. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First appearance | Last appearance | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Michael Scofield | | | Deceased |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Lincoln Burrows | | |freed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Fernando Sucre | | |freed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | John Abruzzi | | |deceased |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Benjamin "C-Note" Miles Franklin | | |freed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell | | |captured |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | David "Tweener" Apolskis | | |deceased |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Charles "Haywire" Patoshik | | |deceased |} Appearances Trivia *The only members who are not captured, brought to prison or are dead are Benjamin Franklin, Fernando Sucre and Lincoln Burrows. **Fernando Sucre was taken captive in season 4, but was later set free. **Lincoln Burrows and C-Note are the only onces who were set free in season 2. *If the team escaped with 10 inmates, then there would be 2 men escaped with the name Charles. *The half of the people who has escaped from the Fox River Eight were dead: John Abruzzi, David Apolskis, Charles Patoshik and Michael Scofield. *John Abruzzi and Charles Patoshik are the only one who didn't look for Charles Westmoreland's five million. *In order who was first captured except C-Note, because he was set free (from season 2): **John Abruzzi was killed in the 4 episode of season 2. **David Apolskis was killed 3 episode later. **Charles Patoshik was killed 9 episodes later. *C-Note was the first one to be taking by authorizian, later was Michael Scofield the second. Category:Fox River escapees Category:Fox River Eight Category:Groups category:organizations